


hold me, kiss me, forever

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, because i'm dead after writing this, idk why i even tagged merlin he's mentioned /once/, let's all die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Percival wakes up to an unexpected gift on Valentine's Day.





	hold me, kiss me, forever

**Author's Note:**

> i hold no responsibility for the feels from this.
> 
> yes i get it you hate me i hate myself too
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com

It was a typical London morning. Cold, moody, and dark. Percival’s alarm rung and rung, but he just didn’t have the energy to wake himself. 

 

It was Valentine’s Day. Percival hated this day for two reasons - the first being that James wasn’t here to spend it with anymore, the second being that the name in itself reminded him of the reason why James had died in the first place.

 

He sighed, punched the alarm clock and turned around, trying in vain to get comfy. After 5 months he still hadn’t got used to sleeping in the bed alone. Percival would grumble and moan when James sprawled across the majority of the double bed, leaving him absolutely no space, but it was days like this where he would give anything to have no space in this horrible fucking bed.

 

Still, he knew that moping in bed wouldn’t help. He had to get up, do something, anything to take the pain away. 

 

Percival sat in the living room, a croissant in one hand and a glass of whisky in the other. He didn’t give a fuck about what people would think, it was a bloody good breakfast and that was that. Some news report was playing on TV - something about the CEO of a big company getting arrested for fraud. He silently congratulated Gawain for helping bring that fucker down.

 

He was falling asleep on the sofa when the doorbell rang. Not knowing who it was or why they were here, he slipped the gun into the waistband of his trousers. 

 

Opening the door, there was a man standing on the doorstep with one of the biggest bunches of flowers that Percival had ever seen, also holding a box and envelope.

“Package for Percy? From your husband.” the man said enthusiastically, holding the flowers out for Percival to take. He ignored Percival’s confused expression and dumped the box into his hands before leaving.

 

Percival closed the door, and took them to the dining room. His heart hurt - this was such a James thing to do. Even though he knew Percival wasn’t a romantic man, even on Valentine’s, he always went over the top and showered him with the most cliche presents.

 

It broke his heart. 

 

The flowers were beautiful. Truly beautiful. They were roses, black, white and red, huge and colourful. Obviously, they went with the colour scheme of the kitchen, because James was so particular about that. It made Percival let out a small, sad laugh, a laugh of pain, loneliness.

 

A note was pinned into the flowers.  _ To my dearest Percy, I love you with all my heart. - Your James. _

 

He poured himself another drink, just to give him the strength not to break down into tears there and then. Percival picked up the box, and tore it open with shaky hands. It was a photo frame with James’ favourite photo of them inside it. James was laughing, while Percival was smiling faintly. Merlin was in the background, looking like he wanted to cut the pair’s heads off. He remembered this day fondly.

 

The frame was a stunning mahogany, carved with intricate swirls and curves. It had their initials on the corners. He set it delicately on the table, turning the photo away so he couldn’t see it. He loved it, oh god, he loved it so much. But he didn’t have the strength to see it right now.

 

Finally, he carefully opened the envelope to reveal the cheesiest card ever. It was a garish purple, with another photo of them on it - this one Percival had looked miserable while James had the most obnoxious grin plastered on his face. He opened it, and tried to read the writing through the tears in his eyes.

 

_ My beautiful Percy, _

 

_ I hope you liked the photo I chose for the card. In my defence, you look miserable in any photo anyone takes of you. So don’t go too hard on me.  _

 

_ I love you more than anything in the world. Ever since I met you, everything has been that little bit better. Nothing and nobody has ever made me happy like you. I remember the day I met you, I thought you were a grumpy sod. I still do, but I think you’re a delightful grumpy sod. _

 

_ I hope I can spend the rest of my days with you. If I died tomorrow, I wouldn’t mind, knowing that I’d spent half of my life with you. Even on my worst days, you make those days okay. _

_ You are everything I could of wanted and more. I know you hate Valentine’s Day, and I know you hate any sort of romantic gestures, but I hope you open this and smile, like you make me smile every day. _

 

_ I’ll see you when I get home, my love. I love you so much. _

 

_ Yours, James xxx _

_ PS - Sorry for the shitey internet order card. You know what work’s like, and I didn’t know if I’d be around, so I pre-ordered this nine months in advance. Aren’t I great? _

 

Percival stared at the card for a lifetime, pinching his nose trying to not make himself go into a flood of tears. It didn’t work. He slumped onto the table in pieces, clinging on to that card. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have been the one to die. If there was a way Percival could of, he would have been the one to die. 

 

Why was it always the good people that died first? Percival held the photo frame and just stared at James’ beautiful face. Fuck, he loved him so much. He wished and wished over and over for James to come back.

 

When James was in Percival’s life, he made his life just that little bit more colourful. Now James was gone, his life was black and white, grey, moody, just like the London skies.


End file.
